Change of Events
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Another short fluff. It's the Trio's last day at Hogwarts, but Draco seems to be up to something something involving Severus. Contains SLASH and mpreg HPSS, RLSB.
1. A Surprise

WARNING: For those with closed minds: This fic contains reference to m/m and student/teacher love relationship and marriage. If you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything is Rowling's, expect the highly unlikely plot, which is mine.  
  
A/N: This fic was written in response to the Anti-Marriage Protection Week challence in Fictionalley.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed. "I wonder what he's going to do to spoil our last day in Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked at the approaching Slytherin. Through his relationship with Severus he had noticed that Draco wasn't half as bad as his friends thought. Even the truth he called Draco by his first name told a whole lot about his feelings towards his former nemesis. Draco was something more than another Light General; he was one of his most trusted friends, despite the fact that no one but they two and Severus knew about this unexpected friendship.  
  
He had also learnt to read Draco's expressions, no matter how mild and set his features usually were, not showing any signs about his true feelings.  
  
Now he was up to something, definitely.  
  
Harry could only hope that he'd like that something. Not very likeable, seeing that Draco seemed to have decided to include his friends into this something as well, no matter what it was.  
  
At least the blonde reached the Gryffindor table. Everyone in the table fell silent, their eyes locked on him. Draco stopped in front of Harry, silver eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said. "I bet you're upset you won't meet me again tomorrow."  
  
Harry blinked. Obviously Draco couldn't care less about what the others would say about their friendship. Well, he could play along as well. "I don't know, Draco," he replied with the same relaxed, carefree tone. "We'll see during the summer, won't we?"  
  
"We most likely will." Draco seemed to be going to say something else as well, but Ron interrupted him.  
  
"Wait a minute. Since when you have been in first name basis with this slimy ball, Harry?"  
  
"Since I noticed that he's not a bad guy at all," Harry snapped back. "He hasn't insulted you. You could be civil as well."  
  
"Exactly," Draco grinned. "Don't worry, Weasley. I'm not here to play stupid games with you. No, I have more serious matters to discuss about with Harry."  
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked warily. She was eyeing every one of the three boys in turns, like waiting for them to jump up and start fighting in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
"You'll see." Draco winked - winked! At Hermione! - and drew his wand from his pocket. "Sonorious," he murmured, pointing at his throat.  
  
"What now?" Ron hissed. "Is he going to insult you with the whole school hearing?"  
  
"Shut up," Harry commanded, suddenly feeling very nervous. What on earth Draco was going to do? His question was soon answered, when the Slytherin bowed a little bit and began to speak.  
  
"Severus Salazar Snape, the current Head of Slytherin House, one of the Genereals of the Light Army, has sent me to ask if you, Harold James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, one of the Generals of the Light Army, are willing to legally marry him and become his husband."  
  
Everyone stared at them. Just everyone. The students, the staff, everyone. Then, very slowly, most of them turned their eyes towards Severus, before returning them back to Harry.  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Ron exclaimed. "I'd promise to skin you, Malfoy, if I didn't know that professor Snape is definitely going to do that!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Malfoy won't get out of this without any consequences, I'm sure."  
  
"And who says there'll be consequences?" Draco smirked after removing the Sonorious. He reached for his pocket once again and pulled out a small box. All girls in sight sighed dreamily when he opened the box.  
  
There was a ring inside. Beautiful ring, pure silver, with a large emerald in the middle of it and two smaller ones on each side of the large one. Draco raised his amused eyes from the ring to Harry. "Well, will you?" he asked.  
  
Harry's head was whirling around. Was the Slytherin serious? What if Ron was right and Draco was only playing with them, trying to humiliate both him and his dear Severus?  
  
He glanced at Severus who nodded slightly, giving him a nervous, yet very warm smile. So this was a real case, not one of Draco's weird jokes.  
  
He was seventeen. He was today leaving Hogwarts for good. And his professor had just submitted a proposal to him, the whole school witnessing it.  
  
What should he say?  
  
He looked at Severus once again. His black hair, his equally dark eyes, his pale skin - now even whiter than it usually was, half of the school staring at him as well as at Harry. Severus licked his lips nervously, not noticing Harry's gaze this time.  
  
And, suddenly, Harry wasn't uncertain any more.  
  
"I will," he replied with sure, calm voice. A huge wave of whispering, screaming and everything between flew over the school. Draco reached for his hand and he gave it, allowing the Slytherin to slip the beautiful silver ring into his ring finger.  
  
He heard a quick breath from his side and another from the staff table. Ginny and professor McGonagall had fainted on the exactly same second.  
  
Draco grinned at Harry, saying, "I have to admit that I hadn't expected anything like this before this morning, when he asked me to do this."  
  
"I hadn't, either," Harry smiled. "But I can't say that it was unpleasant." He glanced at the wonderful ring in his hand, then again at his lover over the staff table, where Severus now looked delighted and relieved. "No, definitely not an unpleasant change of events." 


	2. A Swing

Disclaimer: Stuff Rowling's. Plot mine's.  
  
WARNING: This is still slash - even more so by now. Also contains mpreg.  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to Caster, who was the first person ever to put me on the Fav Authors list. Thank you from all my heart!  
  
I originally planned to leave it just like that, but because of all your reviews (and because I happen to have some extra time) I'm writing more. If enough people like this, I may even write a prequel! ;)  
  
*  
  
"This is a joke, right?" Ron said. "You aren't really engaged with Snape? This is only a twisted, dirty, sick joke I don't really want to know reasons for?"  
  
"Sorry, Ron," Harry replied, "but it isn't." He raised his left hand, adoring the little sparkling ring in it. "It's true. It's very true."  
  
Ron gaged in disgust and moved his chair away from Harry. Hermione just stared at him, her eyes wider than Harry had ever seen them before - not even when professor Trelawney had asked her for a date on their fifth year.  
  
"You've got such a closed mind, Weasley," Draco snorted. "What's wrong with you? You look like somebody had Petrified you."  
  
"Well, it's not every day your best friend claims his undying love to your most hated teacher," Seamus said cheerfully from Ron's other side. "That was the way to go, Harry!"  
  
"Exactly," Dean grinned and pecked Seamus on the cheek. "Gay power!" he then exclaimed, making Seamus, Harry, and Draco laugh. All the others were still too shocked to do anything.  
  
"Well, at least some of you Gryffin-dorks seem to have some sense in their heads," Draco grinned and nodded approvingly to Dean and Seamus. "Excuse me now, I have to go back to my table." He bowed gracely to the Gryffindors and grinned. "And Harry? I know you don't want anything more than go snoggin right now, but you'd better start planning how you're going to explain this to your godfather."  
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, becoming very pale. "He's not going to take this very well."  
  
"What I'm not going to take very well?" he heard a calm voice from behind him.  
  
Harry turned around to face both of his guardians, Sirius and Remus Black. They were both eyeing him very curiously.  
  
"Sirius!" he said. "And Remus! Exactly how long have you stood there?"  
  
"We walked in five minutes ago," Remus replied calmly. "Why so? What has happened?" He looked around at the still stunned Gryffindors, then at Draco, who stood in front of Harry, curiosity coming over his former attempts to leave. A knowing smile lit up his face.  
  
Harry smiled nervously back. Remus knew about he and Severus - there weren't many things that Remus didn't know, the werewolf heard everything. Heck, he had *smelled* Severus's scent from Harry at one night. Remus had been a bit surprised first, but then, the sensible and kind man he was, he had accepted it with no problems at all. He only had made Harry to promise to always use the proper precaution - especially after Remus himself had got pregnant, which had been three months ago.  
  
But Sirius didn't know. And Sirius wasn't going to take this very well.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Harry, if you don't tell me what's going on, somebody else better do so." He glanced at the students. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"Harry's just got engaged," Draco said, smirking."  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius shouted. "With who?" He eyed Draco suspiciously. "Not with you? Please, anyone but a Malfoy!"  
  
"What a compliment," Draco snorted. "No, not me. I was only the one to ask, but the real fiance of his is," he said with a sly grin, "sits there." He pointed at the staff table. Sirius looked at the place he was pointing at.  
  
Severus Snape looked back at him.  
  
For Harry's great surprise, he didn't say anything. Instead, he just sneered and began to fall down. Remus caught his mate just before the Animagus hit the floor.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. "He fainted!"  
  
"Very well so," Remus muttered. "Could somebody please cast a levitation charm on him? He isn't one of the lightest men I know, and no matter how much I've tried, I can't hold a wand without hands."  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied, immediately shaking off her shock when there was an opportunity to show her magical skills. In an instant Sirius was flowing in the air. "Where should we take him?"  
  
"To I and Sirius's room," Remus replied. "Dumbledore gave us one when we told about our plans to surprise Harry - we arrived yesterday."  
  
Hermione nodded and followed her former professor. Harry did the same and, after only a little bit of hesitating, Ron as well.  
  
Draco smiled and shook his head, heading to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Mmm... What happened?" Sirius asked, blinking. He looked at the people around him - besides Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione were there as well.  
  
"You fainted, honey," Remus replied, stroking gently his husband's arm.  
  
"You're not anymore in your school robes, nor are you in the graduation robes," Sirius noticed when he looked at the teens. "I didn't miss the graduation, did I?"  
  
"I'm sorry tell this, Sirius dear, but yes, you did," Remus smiled. "You fainted right after you heard of Harry's engagement, and -"  
  
"Merlin!" Sirius's scream interrupted him. "It is true, then? It wasn't a nightmare? You're really engaged to Snape?" He stared at his godson, an interesting mix of terror and disgust on his face - if the situation had been different, Harry would have laughed out loud.  
  
"It's the most real thing I've heard today," Ron said, "no matter how unreal it still feels like." They had discussed about it later after the incident, and Ron and Hermione had decided that if Snape could really make Harry happy, then they couldn't really stop him from loving him.  
  
"How exactly did it happen?" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"He proposed me," Harry replied, shrugging. "Only little before you came in. And I accepted."  
  
"Why did you accept?" Sirius asked furiously. "Did he force you to it? Has he knocked you up?"  
  
"Sirius!" Harry cried out. He was positively shocked. He knew that Sirius despised Severus, but couldn't he stop insulting him just for Harry, if not for anything else?  
  
Sirius opened his mouth again, but Remus interrupted him with an angry growl. "You said that like there was something bad in being pregnant," he blamed the black-haired man.  
  
"No!" Sirius exclaimed. He stared at Remus, surprised by his mate's words. The others were staring at well. Remus was usually mild-mannered and kind, and he never took the insults on himself. "I'd never say anything like that, Remie!"  
  
"You already did!" the werewolf shouted. His eyes were glowing with fury they had never seen before. "You stated that a man being pregnant is equally bad to Snape forcing Harry to marry him!"  
  
"No, I didn't!" Sirius said, trying to defend himself. "I said that Snape making Harry pregnant is equally bad to he forcing Harry to marriage, because until this day, Harry was a student and Snape his teacher!"  
  
"So a pregnant man is equal to child molesting?" Remus asked bitterly.  
  
"No, Merlin, NO! Remus, darling, I..." Sirius shook his head, totally lost his hope. "There's nothing bad in a pregnant man, honey. I love and respect you, Remus. The only one I don't like is Snape, and his pervert attempts on Harry."  
  
"Fine," Remus muttered, and cheeks began rolling on his cheeks. "So you're not allowing Harry to love the man he chooses. Therefore, you don't love Harry." He was now really crying, tears of fury rather than sorrow. "If you don't love your godson, I can't really imagine you'd love your own son!"  
  
"Remus!" Sirius screamed, terrified. The werewolf, however, shook his head and took a step backwards.  
  
"I understand, Sirius. I understand completely. You're with me only because you're trying to bear your responsibilities, right? You don't really love me! You never did!" With these words, he turned around and ran out of the room.  
  
They all stared after him, shocked. At last, Hermione broke the tensed silence.  
  
"What - what was that about?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
"One of the infamous mood swings," Sirius sighed. "Believe me, that wasn't even one of the worst. Just imagine what it is like to live with him all the time. I do love him with all my heart, but sometimes he's really making it pretty difficult." Then he glanced sideways at Harry. "I think you'd better leave now, it isn't very pretty if he's still angry when he get's back - but don't you think that our conversation is over," he said.  
  
"I don't," Harry muttered. "But I have to say that Remus, despite all that rambling, really had a point."  
  
"Oh?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"  
  
"Think about it," he merely replied before leaving the room with his two friends. 


	3. A Snog

Disclaimer: I only own the ridiculous plot.

A/N: Take a deep breath. There. Yeah, I actually _am_ updating this. No kidding. I noticed that this one had not been updated since last year, and it's been about forever on the bottom of my list of lastly updated WIPs.

Oh, and I'm now making a promise. I promise to update at least one of the bottom five on that list every week. That way, even the oldest ones will have updates. Happy now?

WARNINGS: SLASH HP/SS RL/SB and MPREG RL/SB.

* * *

Change of Events

A Snog

* * *

"Should we have told Sirius that you disappeared for two hours between the breakfast and the Graduation ceremonies?" Hermione asked, smiling innocently, as they got out of hearing of the still shocked man.

Harry shivered. "Just imagine what would have happened," he muttered. "He'd have killed me, Severus, or himself. No way."

"And your point is?" Ron smirked. "That would be quite amusing to watch, actually. Plus, we'd get rid of Snape. That would be worth losing you."

"And you'd tell Remus, then?" Harry asked dryly. "I've heard that pregnant witches and wizards, especially werewolves, can sometimes lose the control over their magic if they get highly upset. Plus, it could cause a mood swing. Would you really want to be turned into a toad and try to duck the stuff he's tossing around -- or have nice pink bunny ears and try to get him stop crying?"

Ron swallowed. "You're right," he muttered. "I'd rather not."

"I figured so," Harry said, smirking. He had a strong suspicion that his expression turned into a goofy grin as he remembered his visit to Severus after the breakfast. He didn't particularly care, however. The visit was definitely worth remembering.

Shortly after they had left Sirius into his husband's care, Harry'd parted from his friends in the corridor. Not giving any explanations, as none were needed, he had headed towards the dungeons and the person he had known was waiting for him there.

Severus had indeed opened the door almost before Harry could knock on it. Stepping aside to allow Harry into his quarters, Severus had merely nodded silently in greeting. Only when the door had been properly closed behind him had Harry spoken.

.:'HP':.Flashback.:'SS':.

"Severus." For a moment, Harry remained silent. Then he continued weakly, "I - I don't know what to say."

"When you said, 'yes', it was all I ever need to hear you saying." After another moment of silence, Severus spoke again, sounding almost nervous -- Severus? Nervous? Not in the same sentence -- for some reason Harry couldn't understand at first. "Harry... Would you still say the same?"

The young wizard blinked in confusion. Then, his eyes flew very wide. "Of course, Severus!" he replied in an instant. "Why wouldn't I? It's been only half an hour, what could have made me change my mind?"

"Well -- your godfather didn't seem to be taking it very well. What with the fainting and all." Severus avoided his eyes, looking slightly uneasy. In an instant, Harry realized what was wrong.

"Oh, Severus," the bespectacled wizard sighed, drawing the taller man into his arms. "When will you understand that I don't give a fuck to what Sirius has to say about this -- about _us_? He's my godfather and my guardian, right, and I love him as such. However, if he tries to step between you and me, he'll soon be very, _very_ sorry."

For a moment, his lover -- his _fiancé_, Harry corrected himself with a silent wave of joy hitting him -- was completely silent, most probably in sheer amazement. Everyone knew that Harry usually valued Sirius's opinion about things above anything else. He had publicly gone against Dumbledore's orders in the War when Sirius had told him otherwise, hadn't he?

Then Severus seemed to collect himself. He wrapped his arms around Harry to return the embrace. "Thank you, Harry," he murmured into the teen's messy hair.

"No, thank you, Severus," mumbled Harry back. "Why did you do it, anyway?"

"I'm a Slytherin," said Severus simply, "and we are really possessive. As long as you were here at school, under my eyes, or we were fighting Voldemort side by side, I could be sure that you were mine, and mine alone. Now, however, Voldemort is gone, and you are leaving the school. I just wanted to make sure that nobody would get stupid ideas, such as trying to lure themselves into Harry Potter's bed."

Harry smirked. "You truly are annoying, aren't you, Sev?" he teased.

"Do not call me Sev," replied Severus. And then he found something else to occupy Harry's mouth with.

.:'HP':.End Flashback.:'SS':.

Quite unsurprisingly, Harry soon found himself alone, wandering towards the dungeons. To his great surprise, he saw Remus coming out of Severus's quarters just then. "What's this?" he asked with a mock-suspicious tone. "Am I being cheated on, or what?"

"Oh, Harry!" chirped Remus, sounding really cheerful. Seemingly his mood has changed sometime during the last half an hour. "Do not worry, we just talked. I'm now going to go bashing Sirius."

"Sounds like a good idea," commented Severus dryly. Then he turned towards Harry with a rare smile on his face. "So, Harry... Would you like to spend your summer here in the dungeons, or should we maybe go to the Snape Manor for the holidays?"

"I could do that?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Of course you can," laughed Remus. "You're seventeen, Harry, and you'll soon be eighteen. You're free to go wherever you want. I'll make sure Sirius won't protest _too_ loudly." And with a smirk and a wink, he hurried away.

Harry exchanged a brief glance with Severus. Then he said, "Okay, so _what_ did you slip into his tea?"

"Nothing," replied Severus mildly. "I just gave him a full box of Honeydukes's best chocolate and talked sweetly. It worked wonders."

Chuckling, Harry said, "You're one really bad Slytherin, are you not?"

"Oh, that I am," said the Potions Master with a smirk. "Shall we now discuss your living arrangements for the oncoming summer? Not to forget our wedding, of course."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea." And with a bright smile at his fiancé - oh, how sweet that word was! - he followed Severus into the Slytherin's quarters for the second time that day.

.:':.RB.:':.SB.:':.

It was quiet for a moment in Remus and Sirius's rooms - for the first time in what seemed like forever. When Remus had arrived there, he'd immediately started ranting about how Sirius should approve Harry's choices and how he had no right to bitch at his godson like that. Now the werewolf sat in a chair, seemingly comfortable and satisfied with his work, while Sirius was trying to defend himself.

"Look, Remus, I am sorry, okay?" Sirius sighed. "I'm just angry, and shocked. I need time to get over this, and -- where did you get that chocolate?"

"Severus gave it to me," the werewolf replied carefreely. "And no, you cannot have any."

"So Snape bribed you, didn't he?" accused Sirius, his eyes flashing with anger. "That's why you're saying I should accept he and Harry's relationship!"

"No, Sirius," said Remus, sighing deeply. "I'm saying this because it's what I think about all this."

"Don't give me that crap," spat the Animagus. "Snape - hey, wait a minute! Do not eat that chocolate anymore, he's obviously drugged it! How that fucking bastard dares? I swear I will --"

Just then, he stopped, as he'd noticed something unbelievable. Remus wasn't calm and controlled anymore - well, not even as much as he'd been after the mood swings set in. Instead, the werewolf was crying silently.

"You -- you do not love me," sobbed his golden-haired husband. "If you did, you would listen to what I have to say. Now you don't believe me -- you don't love me!" And then, he started weeping pitifully, bawling his eyes out like a little child without his mother.

Sighing, Sirius leant forward, drawing the other wizard into a warm embrace. "Calm down, dear," he said soothingly. "I do love you, Remus. I trust you and I listen to you. It's Snape I don't trust, not with Harry, not with you, not with anything."

"Y-you _lie_!" accused the werewolf, still crying and seemingly not going to stop anytime soon. "You don't love me and you don't love Harry, and you certainly do not love our child!"

So it again came down to this. Trying to get his thoughts in something resembling an order, Sirius started to pet Remus's hair. "I love you, Moony," he murmured soothingly. "I love you, and I love Harry, and especially I love our child. I'm not saying that Harry couldn't be with anybody he chooses, I'm just saying that I don't think his choice is very wise. And I'm suspicious about Snape's motives in all this. Why's he doing this?"

"B-because he _loves_ Harry," murmured Remus, getting his tears subside a bit. "Because he loves him wholly and truly and wants to be with him because of that, not because he has some hideous plots. Or because he's feeling responsible!"

This time Sirius resorted to a mental sigh. How many times would they go this over again? "Hey, Moony, think about it," he said gently. "I proposed to you and married you far before we even knew about the kid being on the way, didn't I? I'm of course glad that we're having a baby, but I would be with you even if we never got a single kid. It's not because of your pregnancy that I'm with you; it's because I love you, you and the kid. Do you understand?"

"If you love Harry," Remus sniffled, "if you really love Harry, then why aren't you even trying to accept Severus? Just for Harry's sake?"

"Because I do not trust him." Another sigh. Seemingly this was going to continue for a long, long time. "I only want the best for Harry, and think he could do better than Snape."

"Who could be better than somebody who loves him wholly and unconditionally?" questioned his husband. "You cannot deny it, Sirius. They truly love each other."

"You know I don't trust him because he's always been a bastard to me," replied Sirius, struggling to remain at least relatively calm. "I can't help thinking that he's only trying to break Harry's heart to get back at me and James in a way."

"And why has he always been a bastard to you? Because you've been one to him!" snapped Remus, back on his fiery mood again. "You were nothing but a school bully back then, Sirius, both you and James. I'm not saying that I was any better, I should have tried to stop you, but you certainly cannot complain if Severus is not nice to you. You practically turned his life in Hogwarts into a hell! Sure, he was nasty to you, but only after you started picking on him! It was _you_ who started it all!"

Well, that was true - in a way. However, Sirius was like people usually were, remembering things like was the best to himself. He certainly did not remember being the big, bad school bully whom the bullied one tried to have revenge at. No, all _he _could remember was just getting back at Snape whenever the Slytherin was nasty to him and his friends.

However, Sirius was not a stupid man. After all, he had managed to keep up with top grades, homework, Quidditch, pranks, and Slytherin torture all his years in Hogwarts with no problem at all. Therefore, he made sure not to voice his own opinion of the matter. Instead, he just sighed. "Fine, you're right," he admitted resignedly. "I'll try to stand Snape, for Harry's sake. But mark my words, if he takes one step out of line, I will personally see that he's skinned alive and fed to the Giant Squid."

"That's right!" squealed Remus in delight. "I wouldn't have expected any more from you!" While Sirius tried to figure out whether he'd been insulted or complimented, Remus calmly went on eating his chocolate, now completely ignoring his husband.

* * *

Now, there it is. You like? You not like? You tell me! ::nod nod::


	4. A Sirius Matter

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Phew... It's been quite a while since I last updated this, right? But I just can't help it... Humorous or fluffy stories just don't come easy to me.

Oh, and that does mean that this story is just humour. Don't take it too seriously.

* * *

Change of Events 

A Sirius Matter

* * *

"I still think the git drugged you," muttered Sirius, watching his husband sulkingly. "Otherwise you wouldn't be speaking any of this nonsense. It's obvious what he's trying to do!" 

"And what is he trying to do, then?" asked Remus calmly, not raising his eyes from his book.

"He's trying to turn you all against me," replied the Animagus, fuming. "You and Harry and everyone! He's already seduced my Godson, and now he's trying to drug you so that you would lose your senses and support Harry in this insanity! Next thing I know he's claiming that the baby you're carrying is his!"

"Oh, put a lid on it, Sirius," Remus said, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "Really, what's wrong with you? Can't you believe that Harry just might have finally found someone he truly loves?"

"It just doesn't seem real," muttered Sirius darkly. "I bet Snape's not really feeling anything for him. He's just using Harry on his advantage. I can't let that happen to Harry! He's like my own son!"

"He _is_ your son, through adoption," Remus reminded him calmly. He was right, anyway. Their adoption papers had gone through just recently, as with Fudge gone, the bastards had finally come to their senses and taken away the prohibition against werewolves adopting humans. Harry was of course ecstatic about this - he'd even decided on taking the name of Black, until he got married, anyway - and Sirius and Remus were also extremely happy. However, the thought of Severus Snape as his son-in-law disgusted Sirius thoroughly. It had been bad enough when the greasy git had been with his godson. He being with his son was a whole lot worse, if anything _could_ be worse than that.

Before Sirius could continue their conversation, however, an owl appeared to sight, pecking at the window glass. Sirius got up of the armchair and went to open the window - at four months of pregnancy, Remus was already showing, and although he didn't have real difficulties with sitting down and standing up, it did seem a bit tricky - only to see the owl fly straight to Remus. The pregnant werewolf petted the bird's head with one hand while taking the letter in its talons with his other. The alert amber eyes quickly skimmed through the text, and then a warm, broad smile spread on Remus's face.

"It's from Harry," announced Remus, then, as if on an afterthought, "and from Severus, too. As it's Harry's birthday the day after tomorrow, they're inviting us for a dinner then. They've even invited the Weasleys!"

"Well, I am not going," Sirius said shortly. "So, do take my regards to Harry if you go."

"But Sirius!" Remus sounded now very shocked. "It's Harry's birthday party, you have to go!"

"But I'm not going," Sirius said stubbornly. "I am definitely not going to see Snape fawning over him."

"I'll make you regret it if you don't," said Remus. His eyes were now blazing dangerously. "Everybody else's going as well! Even the Weasleys will come! I'll be damned if you're the only one who doesn't."

"I am not going to visit the Snape Manor," the Animagus repeated. "And that's a final."

"Then say goodbye to your children, both of them!" bellowed Remus, tears rolling down his cheeks, which were now flushed with rage. "Since if you're not going there, Harry is never going to talk to you again, and you know that. And I am going there regardless of whether you are, and if you aren't there with me, I'll ask Severus for an abortion potion. I don't want to do that, I've never wanted to do that, but I'll kill my child rather than bring it into a family where it isn't loved by both parents!"

Sirius sighed. Even though he didn't want to believe it, he knew that Remus indeed would fulfill his threat, the werewolf was certainly badly enough under the control of his outrageous hormones. Also, he knew that what was being said about Harry was true as well - and that if that happened, Remus would also walk out of his life with no intention to return. So, he could either accept Snape's invitation - something he did not want to do, not at all - or kiss goodbye to his family in entirety. Kiss goodbye to his children, both the adopted and the unborn one, and prepare to sign the divorce papers, for if he was forced to abort his child - like Remus would certainly see it - Remus would not want to have anything to do with him again. And that was something he was not ready to do, not even if it cost him his soul to avoid it.

However, when it was seemingly going to cost him standing Snape, he came damned near considering it.

At last, however, he sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, "I'll go with you. However," he added then angrily, "I'm only going to behave as long as Snape behaves. If he says one nasty word, I won't hold myself back anymore. He's probably just trying to get us there so that he can humiliate everybody in front of Harry!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Sirius," sighed Remus, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure Severus will behave perfectly well. Also, I expect you to behave at least twice as well," he added sharply.

"Whatever you say, Love," replied Sirius with a resigned sigh. Seemingly he was in for the longest and most painful dinner he'd ever attended to, if the signs that had already come were anything to go by.

"Wonderful!" Remus squealed, again on one of his excited moods. "Now that that's in order, I think I'm going to go planning the decoration of the nursery. Would you like to come?"

"I think I'll leave you to it, dear," Sirius replied, not having to force a smile to his face. If there was something that truly got Remus delighted, it was planning anything for their future baby. However, as much as Sirius loved seeing Remus happy, the werewolf had a tendency to get rather bitchy whenever Sirius dared to make any suggestions about how something should be done. The baby might be both of theirs, but all baby equipment was solely Remus's business, nobody else's.

So, he just shook his head as he watched his dear husband walking off, humming quietly to himself. Even from where he stood Sirius could recognize the nursery song, and he grinned. Yeah, he was properly whipped up. Fortunately, he did not mind much... Most of the time.

* * *

At first, it was rather awkward. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna... Harry's friends all arrived, offered their presents and congratulations, and seemed to be at ease. However, the very moment Snape's tall, black-clad form appeared, everybody tensed up. Well, everybody save Harry, Remus, Hermione, and Molly. Harry, of course, was not nervous, Remus was just all bubbly and giggly, and Hermione and Molly were at least trying to make an effort to see past the greasy git of a Potions Master and into the Severus Harry'd fallen in love with. All in all, it wasn't the best of situations where they were as they settled down to have dinner. 

At first, there was an awkward silence. Ron tried to create some conversation with Harry, but it quickly died down. Snape's dark form sitting there next to Harry just seemed to kill any piece of conversation anybody could come up with. It was a lost fight - until Remus stepped in.

"Oh, Severus?" he asked innocently, putting his fork down - everybody else had silver cutlery, but Remus's was of the Wizarding version of stainless steel. It was in all respects just like silver, except for two things: It was cheaper, and it was safe to werewolves.

"Yes, Remus?" asked Snape back calmly, looking at the werewolf. People around the table gasped. They'd never heard Snape call Remus by his given name, and that truly meant never.

"Have you maybe come any closer to the answer as of how to make my potion taste a bit better? It's not like I'm not grateful for everything you're already doing for me, far from that, but with the morning sickness, it's really starting to be a bitch," the werewolf replied conversationally.

Now, the Head of Slytherin frowned, making majority of the people present cower in fear. "I'm afraid not, Remus," he then said, sounding almost apologetical. "I've been trying to use different combinations of sugar and such, but the results of such experiments always come out insufficient."

"If I may offer a suggestion?" asked Hermione hesitantly. She cowered a bit as the Potions Master's black, calculating eyes were shot to her. She had not yet got wholly over her memories of Professor Snape.

"By all means, do that, Hermione," Snape then said, sounding not completely unfriendly. "I've never before seen you able to withhold any possible piece of information you have, so I don't see why you should start now." Then he nodded at her, looking actually curious to hear her suggestion.

"Well," the Muggleborn said hastily. "Sugar and honey both make the Wolfsbane Potion ineffective, right? Well, have you thought about using the Muggle artificial sweeteners? It's just a thought," she added even more hastily as the Head of Slytherin watched her even more closely, "but it might work, you know."

"Actually, you might be right," Snape admitted. Hermione looked as if she was ready to faint on the spot. However, she did not, as Snape went on, "I've never looked much into the Muggle products, as those rarely have any use in magical potions. However, in this case, it maybe would be worth it to run some tests to try out the different possibilities." He gave her an approving nod. "A very creative idea, I must say."

Now, Hermione flushed slightly, and Snape smirked. Remus smiled broadly. Then, led on by the suddenly a bit less tense atmosphere, Ginny dared to speak up. "By the way, Harry," she said with a grin, "did you see the latest Wasps-Cannons match? Wasps totally beat them!" At this, Ron sent a glare into her direction. Ginny adored the Winbourne Wasps just as much as Ron worshipped the Chudley Cannons.

Of course, within a minute, there was a heated conversation about Quidditch going on. All the younger Weasleys, Harry, and even Sirius were all talking. Each one was rooting for their own favourite team - Sirius's was the Pride of Portree, Harry rooted for Puddlemere United, and the Twins were avid fans of Falmouth Falcons. For a moment, the silent ones just watched on in slight amusement.

At last, however, the conversation was broken up with a single statement. "As amusing as it is to hear you comparing the statistics," Snape said calmly, "I still don't think any of your teams can beat my favourite."

"Oh?" Ron raised his eyebrows, too caught up in the conversation to even properly realize who he was talking to. "And what might that be? The Ballycastle Bats, perhaps? Wouldn't that be fitting!" ...Well, perhaps he was not that unaware of the other wizard's exact personality after all.

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "This might come as a surprise to you, but I am not a vampire, a half-vampire, a quarter-vampire, or in any way related to such creatures. And no, even though the Bats are truly a competent team, I still don't think they could beat Montrose Magpies."

"Now, this is really surprising," Remus said ever-so-happily. "How do you know even enough about Quidditch to support any team, Severus? Last time I checked, you hated the whole sport!"

"Well, I'm kind of supposed to," the Slytherin replied levelly, raising a single eyebrow. "Seeing that my fiancé is looking into turning his hobby into a professional career, it would be about impossible for me to live without knowing anything about the whole sport, don't you think?"

At this point, Ron just couldn't bear it anymore. After a moment of staring in shock, his jaw dropped open by the mere suggestion that Snape might actually know something about Quidditch, he finally came back to his senses - well, as much as he ever did, anyway. "With all respect, Snape," he said, "just what has Harry done to you? I mean, it's like you were a wholly different person or something..."

"Are you sure you want to know the details, Ronald?" asked Snape, raising an eyebrow. As the redhead flushed, he smirked. "I did think so. Do not ask questions you aren't ready to hear the answers to."

For a moment, everybody went silent. Then, however, a quiet giggle rose from Ginny. Then Hermione started to snicker, and then Remus started to laugh, and in a moment, everybody was laughing. Well, almost everybody. Snape merely smirked, while Sirius just scowled.

"I do _not_ need to be reminded of that," he grumbled angrily. "It's bad enough that I know, on some very deep, subconscious level, that your relationship with my son isn't exactly platonic. And that's all I _want_ to know, thank you very much."

This, of course, made everybody laugh even more. And by the end of the day, everybody - well, everybody with the exception of Sirius, but then again, what did you expect- thought that even if Snape wasn't at all times the nicest of men, he was at least a human.

And did it make Harry happy as ever.


	5. Another Surprise

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: The next chapter will be the epilogue. And don't whine about that -- this was originally intended to be a one-shot!

* * *

Change of Events

A Surprise

* * *

Life was calm and peaceful in the Snape Manor. The wedding was more or less happily over, and Harry and Severus Snape could now concentrate on each other with nobody intruding their peace.

Well, no_body_, but not necessarily no_thing_...

You see, at the moment Severus Snape was in the bathroom. Throwing up. And he was definitely not on a good mood, especially not towards his young husband, who was standing in the doorway, very worried.

"What is it, Severus?" asked Harry worriedly, frowning. "Have you eaten something you shouldn't have?"

Now, Severus glared at him as coldly as he could in his current condition. "I warn you, Potter," he said with a threatening tone, "if this indeed is what I fear it is, you will wish you were dead when I'm finished with you." Then, he turned back to his task of praying to the porcelain gods.

Harry was at first confused for a moment. Then his eyes widened. "You don't mean that you're --" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Instead, he just stared at his husband, eyes wide.

"I don't _mean_ it," Severus said nastily when he next could stop throwing up. "I just _fear_ it. And, by Merlin, if I am indeed right, you will be very, very sorry for ever coming near to me at the first place."

Now, Harry paled. He had often enough seen how bad Remus could be when he was on one of his more violent moods. With Severus, it would most certainly be even worse -- if such a thing was even possible.

Yet another glare sent him fleeing from the bathroom in fear of an immediate punishment. After thinking rapidly for a moment, he finally rushed to the nearest fireplace, throwing some Floo powder into it. Crying out, "Black Mansion!" he waited impatiently for one of his adopted parents to answer the call.

After a moment, Remus's face appeared to the flames. "Hey, Harry!" the pregnant werewolf said cheerfully. However, as he saw the young man's distressed expression, he frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

Harry bit his lip. "Severus is throwing up in the bathroom," he explained hurriedly. "And he said practically that if he indeed is pregnant, he is going to make me regret ever being born."

At this, Remus's frown turned into a bright smile. "Really? That's wonderful!" he chirped. "Just wait a minute. Sirius and I will come over right now!" Then he disappeared from the flames.

Harry was torn between being relieved and horrified. On one hand, he was glad that his adopted fathers were coming -- Remus certainly knew what Severus felt like, and maybe Sirius could help Harry himself. On the other hand, though, he was very nervous. How would Severus react to the guests? Well, so maybe there was no more an immediate danger of him biting Sirius's head off or the other way around, but they were still rather tense around each other. And if Severus was already mad to begin with...

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry for long. A moment later, a cheerful Remus and a grumpy Sirius fell out of the fireplace. The werewolf hurried towards the bathroom without a second of hesitation, while Sirius merely frowned before starting to slowly trace after his husband and adopted son. Oh, his dislike for Severus had definitely not disappeared anywhere.

"Okay," said Remus as he reached the doorway of the bathroom, where Severus was now tiredly resting his head on the cold tile floor. "What is wrong with you, Severus?"

"Well, what the Hell does it look like?" snapped the Potions Master heatedly. "I've just threw up everything I've eaten in the past month, and I feel like shit. What on Earth _might_ be wrong with me?"

Harry and Sirius both took a short step backwards, afraid of Severus's all-too-well-known temperament. Remus, however, could not be put off. Instead, he walked to Severus's side and helped the other man up. Then he said, "Let's see," pointing his wand at Severus's stomach. He murmured a quiet charm. In an instant a soft golden glow surrounded the Potions Master's midsection. Remus's face lit up with a bright smile. "Congratulations," he said, beaming at both Severus and Harry. "You're going to have a baby!"

Now, Harry went very pale, casting his husband an almost fearful gaze. Severus, however, didn't seem to remember his former threats. Instead, his expression turned into a -- shockingly -- pouty one.

"But I don't want to have a baby!" he whined, his arms crossed over his chest in protest. "I don't want to!"

Harry and Sirius exchanged long glances. An angry Snape was a frightening sight. A weeping Snape was something most who had seen it would have gladly forgotten, had they only been able to. For a moment, Harry was torn between going to comfort his husband and escaping as fast as his legs could carry him. At last, his love for Severus won. Well, it would have won, had Sirius not held him back. Having more experience about pregnant men, the Animagus couldn't let his adopted son put himself into danger.

Remus, however, stayed calm as ever. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you went into bed with Harry. You're a grown man, Severus. You most certainly know the mechanics of conception, both male and female. You can only blame yourself for not being careful enough." Placing his hands on his own rounded stomach the pregnant werewolf then added cheerfully, "Trust me, I do know that."

"But what am I going to do?" asked Severus miserably. "I don't even know _how_ to have a baby!"

"Well, that part will not require much action from you, or so I've been told," Remus comforted him. "And now you're coming with me. Poppy asked me to stop by for a short checkup today. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came along. Besides, you probably would feel more comfortable with her than with some random mediwitch or mediwizard from St. Mungo's."

At first Severus tried to protest, but eventually Remus managed to drag him away. Harry and Sirius were left behind. The two fathers-to-be looked quietly at each other for a while.

"You know," Sirius said then slowly, "I didn't think I would become a grandfather so soon after becoming a father. And I definitely could have never thought that Severus Snape would be the one to carry my first grandchild." With a slightly hysterical chuckle, he added, "You can never know, I guess."

"What do I have to do?" asked Harry, more than a bit worried. "What _can_ I do?"

"Well, you can try not to insult him," replied his adopted father. "In fact, you should do anything rather than that. Oh, and don't agree with him instantly, but eventually yes. If Remus is any hint to go by, a pregnant man will be just as annoyed if you always agree with him as he is if you try to keep your own head."

"I'll try to remember that." Harry nodded. "What about mood swings, then?" he asked then cautiously.

"You know how bad Remus can be at his worst," Sirius said seriously. "I think we can assume at least twice as bad from your darling husband, given his usual temperament. So, you'd better get very good at shielding charms." At this, he rubbed absentmindedly a bruise on his temple. "Believe me, they'll be of use."

Harry paled even further, if possible.

* * *

"Oh, good afternoon, Remus," Poppy Pomfrey said as she heard the door of the Infirmary being opened. "I was just beginning to wonder where you --" Now, she looked up from the papers in her hand. Her eyes widened. "Severus!" she breathed. "What on Earth are you doing here? I haven't seen you here for years!"

The Potions Master looked almost nervous -- completely uncharacteristic of him, and enough to make Madam Pomfrey frown worriedly. Remus, however, just gave the mediwitch a happy smile. "You see," he said, "Severus has been having morning sickness. I casted a test spell on him, and, well..."

"Really?" Now, the mediwitch's eyes lit up with an almost threatening delight. She immediately ran to Severus's side, forced him down onto a hospital bed, and started to run scans over him. After some time, she finally nodded and snapped her tongue, satisfied for a moment. "The diagnosis spell was right," she said, "you are indeed pregnant. You're three weeks along, I'd say, although it's a bit more difficult to say with males, as you don't have periods. Does that sound right to you?"

Severus nodded hesitantly. "I believe so," he answered, sounding a bit grumpy.

"Excellent." Madam Pomfrey beamed at him. "Of course, you will have to make changes into your syllabus, but you'll still be able to teach until you're about seven or eight months along. If you experience any complications before that, though, you'll have to stop working immediately. And then --"

"But I don't want to have a baby!" Severus's whine interrupted her.

For a moment, Poppy just stared at him, and her face fell. Then she said slowly, "Well... I guess that an abortion would be possible, but..." There was no mistaking the reluctant tone in her voice.

"No!" exclaimed the Slytherin immediately, crossing his arms over his stomach. "I won't do that!"

Now, Poppy's previous frown turned into a satisfied smirk. "Well, then I'm afraid that you don't have any options," she said cheerfully. "If you don't want an abortion, you will indeed carry this baby. And I think that neither you nor Harry would be willing to let your own child be raised by somebody else, so adoption is out of question, too. Therefore, you are going to have a baby, whether you like it or not." Ignoring the pout that was now on his face, she then turned towards Remus. "Okay, Remus. It's your turn now."

Now, Severus watched quietly as Poppy examined the werewolf, scanning him with various charms and spells. After some time, she started to speak, beaming. "Well, well, well," she said. "I think that you have a little surprise in stock for your dear husband."

After a moment of explanations, Remus stared at Madam Pomfrey, his eyes wide. Then he asked slowly, sounding rather nervous, "Are you absolutely sure that everything is okay?"

"Yes, I am sure, Remus," she replied with a patient smile on her lips. Obviously she was used to this kind of behaviour from him. "Everything is just right. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Poppy?" the werewolf asked then. At the questioning sound she made, he asked nervously, worrying his lower lip, "Will Sirius be happy about the fact that everything is okay?"

The mediwitch sighed and glanced towards the ceiling. "I'm sure he will be ecstatic," she said. "Now, go to tell him the good news. I'm sure he and Harry are already waiting for your return."

And with that, she ushered them out of the Infirmary.

* * *

Harry and Sirius looked up as they heard the familiar whizz of the Floo system. A moment later their husbands fell out of the fireplace, both looking relatively happy for a chance. "Guess what?" asked Remus enthusiastically before either of the non-pregnant men could ask anything. "I am having twins!"

At this, Sirius fainted. The three other men looked at first at him, then at each other. After a moment of silence, Harry dared to speak. "Why do I have the feeling I have seen this before?"

* * *

Next: Epilogue

What is the life for the Blacks and the Snapes five years from now?


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I was really surprised about the reviews on Empty Cradle -- people seemed to think that Remus and Sirius's five kids was a lot. Well, maybe that is, but I don't really think so. As the eldest of 13, I'm pretty used to VERY big families...

So, just that you know, I don't think their family is that big in this fic, either.

* * *

Change of Events

A Sleeping (Or Not) Beauty

* * *

"Belinda Black and Simone Snape, come here on this instant!" bellowed an angry voice in a sunny garden. Even the birds stopped their singing for a moment, startled by the sudden shout, but soon continued as if nothing had ever happened. They had a long time ago got used to the noise of the Snape Manor.

"Is Grandad angry or really angry?" asked a little darkhaired girl from another. She was Simone Snape, five years old, and she was looking nervously over her shoulder. "Should we go back?"

"I think we should," replied the other girl -- Belinda Black, five and a half years old. "If we don't, then Bill will soon --" However, she never could say anything more, as somebody suddenly came to the place.

"Ah hah! Found you!" bellowed William Black, commonly known as Bill, five and a half years just like his twin sister. "Dad! They're hiding in the middle of the rose bushes!"

Before the girls could even try to escape, Bill's triumphant grin was replaced by Sirius Black's angry face. "I'm expecting a really good explanation for that particular trick, young ladies," he said angrily. "Especially you, Belinda. Your Daddy specifically told you not to do anything that might wake the babies!"

"Sorry, Dad," whined Belinda, giving her father her best puppy eyes. "We didn't mean to wake them. Honest! We just wanted to play some." She even fluttered her eyelashes the best she could.

"Oh, no," said Sirius firmly. "I will not fall to that this time, Belinda. You knew perfectly well that your 'playing' would wake your baby brother and niece. Now, inside, you two! You're going to apologize!"

The two best friends glanced at each other and sighed. When Sirius was on this mood, there was no arguing with him; both his daughter and granddaughter knew it better than well. So, they walked back to the Manor, looking resigned. Bill followed them with a taunting grin, happy with himself for having succeeded to give his sister and niece some more trouble. The relationship between Bill and the girls was a never-ending war, but whenever somebody from outside the family tried to tease one of them, they stuck up together. They could have just as well been triplets, so tight-knit their group was in the end.

When they arrived to the Manor, they were met with the angry form of one Harry Snape. The glance he gave to his daughter and little sister was far from kind. "Simone and Belinda," he said with a clipped tone, "I can say that you're in for a lot of trouble for this."

"For what, Daddy?" asked Simone innocently, deciding to play her last card and look as cute as she could. Unfortunately, just like with Belinda and Sirius, this usually so well-working trick failed her this time.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about, Simone," snapped Harry. "Do not even try to give me that innocent face. Your Dad and Grandpa had just managed to put Michael and Melena to sleep at last, and then you made enough noise to raise even the dead! And you did it on purpose!"

"How would you know that we did it on purpose?" asked Belinda defensively. "It was an accident!"

"Belinda," her Dad said as patiently as he could, "_nobody_ can shout 'Wake up, Michael!' by accident. Even less accidentally can you yell, 'Melena! Melena!' several times repeatedly just when she's fallen asleep. So, do not even try to tell it was an accident." Harry nodded in perfect agreement with Sirius.

"Fine," grumbled the elder one of the girls. "We'll go to apologize. Will it be okay then?"

"No," said his big brother mercilessly. "You're both missing dessert tonight. You don't deserve it."

"But Dad-dy!" whined Simone. "We're having chocolate cake for dessert!"

"Exactly," the bespectacled wizard replied with a grin. "Your favourite dessert. Perhaps you should have thought about it before you started waking the babies, eh?"

* * *

"Well, wasn't that sweet," said Remus, rolling his eyes, when Simone and Belinda vanished after a hurried apology. "The girls apologize and miss dessert, fair enough. And what about their dear husbands? They just get the girls and shout some, then consider their work done. And who are the ones to put the babies back to sleep? Us, of course. Why do I fail to see the logic in this?"

"What logic?" asked Severus dryly. Then he sighed. "Harry doesn't even dare to try with this little brat," he said, glancing affectionately at his younger daughter, who was currently lying in his arms, big black eyes searching his face. "She just won't fall asleep for him. I can't understand what the difference between him and me is that makes her unable to sleep in his lap. I might understand if I was her mother, but..."

"Don't worry, it's always been the same for me," laughed Remus. "I suppose it's because the carrier has a similar bond to the child as a mother does, no matter what is done after the child is born. It doesn't mean that we're suddenly females, though," he added mischievously. Then he shook his head and smiled down at his own baby son. "I'm just glad I only have one baby to put to sleep this time," he said cheerfully.

"Oh, yes. I can truly remember how Belinda always woke Stella and Luna when they were little," laughed the Potions Master. "The girls just wouldn't shut up. In the end Sirius seemed to be ready to kill Belinda if it just would guarantee some undisturbed sleep for both you and the younger twins."

"Well, Belinda's always been the mischief maker," said the werewolf calmly. "Fortunately Bill's a bit more peaceful, though even he can be a true menace if he wants to. And, even more fortunately, Stella and Luna haven't shown much interest in mischief, at least not yet. They're so different in character, though, that I don't think they'll ever make such a horrible couple as Bill and Belinda -- with Simone, of course."

"Oh, yes," snorted the darkhaired man. "My dear eldest daughter, the worst little menace to ever have walked on this planet. I can definitely see where those Marauder genes from Harry went." Raising Melena up to look her more closely in the eye, he said mock-seriously, "You aren't allowed to be like that, do you hear me, young lady? I'll most definitely not become the carrier of another generation of the Marauders!"

"Too late," laughed Remus. "I'd say that Simone makes you that, no matter what Melena grows up to be."

"I simply don't understand how you manage with five children," said Severus dryly. "I'm having my hands full with even those two. On the rare times Melena's asleep, Simone's trying her best to wake her."

"And you still would never give them up," the werewolf said, smiling. "You know that."

"Well, of course not," replied the Potions Master levelly. "I carried them, and that's something I won't let Harry forget. If there weren't any kids, I would lose my best bargaining chip."

At that, Remus laughed. Then he turned serious -- well, at least more serious than before. "Severus, may I ask you something?" he asked, sounding a bit hesitant. As he heard the 'hmph' that was as close to a positive answer as he was going to get, he continued, "Why exactly were you the one to carry the babies? Well, I understand that with Simone it was kind of an accident, but why Melena, too? You had such a hard time with Simone, and if I've understood right, you are the dominative half of your relationship, aren't you?"

Now, the Slytherin snorted in dry amusement. "Rather typical of you, that question," he said dryly. "Well, you're right, Simone was an accident. We did take care of contraception, but only as a potion that Harry drank. The times I bottomed were very rare, and seemingly we forgot to cast a protection charm on one of those times. As for Melena, well... Harry was the one who wanted another kid, so it would have made sense for him to carry it. However, as he's at times about as hyperactive as Simone, I really couldn't have trusted him to keep both himself and a baby safe. So, I found myself being the only available option."

"How perfectly logical," said Remus with a smile, "and how perfectly Slytherin. At times I could swear that you've lost your touch when I watch you playing with the kids, but then you again say something like that and I see that the old Severus Snape isn't that far away. I can't say if it's good or bad, though," he teased.

"Oh, shut up, Black," laughed Severus. Then, he smirked. "Answer honestly, now," he commanded. "Seven years ago, could you have ever thought that you'd once be in this situation? With six children, one of them an adult with his own kids, spending your time at the Snape Manor -- and me as your son-in-law?"

Now Remus laughed, too. "If somebody had seven years ago told me that," he said, "I would have told them to get their heads examined. Better than that, even," he then added. "If that somebody had claimed that I would see Severus Snape carrying and giving birth to two children, I would have taken them to St. Mungo's personally and made sure they went to the closed ward. And that they stayed there, too."

"I kind of expected an answer like that." Severus smirked at him.

"What about you, though?" shot Remus back. "If somebody had told you seven years ago that you'd once be married to Harry, have carried two children, and have Sirius Black of all people for your father-in-law, how would you have reacted? Aside from hexing the person, of course?"

"Not much," the Slytherin said, shrugging. "Just carted them off to St. Mungo's. Though after that I might have taken a bit better care of the contraception," he added then dryly.

"I'd think so, yes," chuckled the werewolf. Then he glanced again at Michael, only to find his little son wide awake. "I don't think these brats are very sleepy now," he observed. "How about we try again later?"

"And let our husbands take care of them until then, eh?" asked Severus with a raised eyebrow. At Remus's amused nod, he smirked. "Sounds perfect to me," he said satisfied.

Thus, they indeed did so.

And life went on happily in the Snape Manor for everybody... Except for Simone and Belinda, of course, as they still wouldn't get any dessert.

The morals of the story: Surprise announcements are fun. Big news is best told carefully. Little children, no matter how adorable they are at times, can be just as easily little monsters. And never, ever wake your baby sister, brother, niece, or uncle -- you'll miss dessert.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: So... That was that. One WIP less. Whoo-pee!

So, so, so... How did you like it?


End file.
